It's A Sister Thing
by TylerZachary
Summary: Just a story idea i decided to run with. Have it mapped out, just have to write the chapters and publish them. I do not own any characters, all rights belong to Disney. Elsanna pairing.
1. A Starlit Night

_**Starlit Night**_

"Elsa. Psst Elsa. Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

The queen groaned, disgruntled from having been awoken from her peaceful slumber. "Anna, go back to sleep."

Anna flopped down on her sister melodramatically and said "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake."

Elsa grinned at the familiarity and shifted under her sister to look out the window. "It doesn't look very awake," she teased.

"Oh but it is! See?" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her out of bed, leading her to the window and pushing it open. "Look at them all!" she exclaimed. Elsa looked up at the stars groggily, then back at Anna. Anna caught Elsa's gaze, laughed, and said "not at me silly! Here I'll show you!" with Elsa protesting, Anna brought them both outside.

"Anna! It's late and I have to be up in a few hours."

"Shh this is worth it. Here, lay here." Elsa did as she was told and laid down on the summer grass. Anna laid down beside her, cuddling up against her side. Elsa wrapped an arm under her sister, who used it like a pillow and a partial blanket. "Papa used to bring me out here when I was younger. After... Well anyway, he taught me all the constellations."

"Did he?" Elsa asked, neglecting to mention she used to watch them out the window, hanging on every word they'd exchange.

"Mmhmm. Do you know them?"

"No, I don't," Elsa lied. "Will you teach me them?"

"Yes! Well, there's a lot, so how about I just teach you my favorite ones?"

Elsa smiled and kissed her sisters forehead. "Sounds like a plan."

Anna giggled and began searching the sky. "There!" she pointed, "that ones the Basilisk. And there's the Phoenix, the Hippogriff, and the Sorting Hat."

Elsa looked at each one as Anna pointed them out, and when the last one was named she asked "What does the Sorting Hat sort?"

"I'm not sure, all sorts of stuff I suppose."

Elsa chortled and patted Anna's arm. "You're too witty for your own good I think dear sister." Anna smiled and rolled on her side, tucking her hands under her cheek.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever."

"Mm, me as well."

"Kristoff says that the stars are boring, because they don't do anything."

"Really? I think they're anything but."

"That's what I said! Do, do you think we can do this again sometime?" Anna asked hopefully, inching closer and nestling her head under Elsa's chin.

"If you'd like to."

"I would like that very much." Anna yawned and closed her eyes. "I could fall asleep here."

"Me too but I think it's best if we return inside."

"Ugh d we have to? I'm sooo comfortable and tired."

Elsa chuckles. "'Fraid so."

"Carry me?" Anna implored.

"What are you a princess?" Elsa asked, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Pleaaase," Anna begged, rising to her knees and puffing out her bottom lip.

Elsa rolled her eyes and nodded. "Very well then."

"Yay!" Anna jumped into Elsa's arms and the two made their way back into the castle.


	2. A Starlit Night (Second Part)

The queen yawned, stretching her limbs satisfactorily. Early morning rays of sunshine trickled into the large room enough for her to see all that occupied it. A vanity across from the floor of the bed against the wall, an antique wooden trunk filled with linen and blankets between the two, her desk; stacked with parchment, quills, two ink jars, and her latest drawing not yet titled of the frozen port. Two ancient bookshelves filled with even older books stood on either side of the only window, behind the desk.

_It's so empty_, she thought wistfully. _Well, there's time to change that now._ Elsa pushed herself off the bed and re-made it carefully. It was silly, the maids would be by shortly, but still, it helped to keep her poised and hold those annoying thoughts at bay.

A bit more awake now, Elsa began her day. First, she bathed rather than showered, in near scalding hot water, and brushed her teeth while humming an unidentified tune. Next, she brushed her soaking hair into its more elegant crown-braid, the shorter part of her bangs laying loose on her forehead. She spent the day mostly in meetings, breaking only to eat and excuse herself to the bathroom. Long after the moon had risen, she undid her hair and fell gracefully into her bed. Her brain rattled off a few nonsensical thoughts before allowing Elsa to slip into much needed sleep.

Anna slept in until mid-afternoon, the suns' nagging glare finally stirring her. She twisted her body, trying to shake the sleepiness away. *Thump*. "Oops," she grunted, picking herself up off the floor and yawning. Yawning again, the red head padded over to her vanity and automatically began untangling the mane to make it hair again. An hour later, Anna began her day. First, she went into the kitchen where the sisters' head chef was already preparing her breakfast. "Mmm, smells great Gerda. What is it?" She hopped backwards onto the counter next to the cast iron pot, watching the older woman carefully stoking the fire beneath it.

"Apples in porridge, You Majesty, your favorite."

"Mm, sounds great." Anna ate, brushed her teeth, had a light snack consisting of jam and toast (also her favorite), and went to the stable to meet Kristoff and Sven. They cleaned and sang, and when Olaf joined them they took a break to eat an early supper on the hay riddled ground. When they'd finished, Anna saddled up her favorite horse, a white mare named Buck Beak, while Kristoff hooked his new sled up to Sven. Olaf road with Kristoff and the four explored the country side of Arendelle. When the sun began to set they returned, tired out from climbing mountains and escaping a small army of squirrels.

Which is how Elsa found herself being awoke the next morning by Anna babbling about the perfect spot for a picnic. "You should see it, it's gorgeous! It's not too deep into the woods, and there's this lake! A gorgeous lake! And gorgeous flowers, and gorgeous animals like rabbits and deer!"

"And Squirrels?" Elsa teased.

Anna scrunched her nose and re-gathered her train of thought, which was struggling to stay on track. "Oh, oh and the grass is gorgeous! Wow I'm saying gorgeous a lot aren't I? Well, it's gorgeous Elsa!"

When Elsa was sure her younger sister had finished, she cleared the remainder of sleep from her throat and smiled. "Sounds lovely. I have a meeting to attend to later, however, so we'll have to be back before supper."

Anna squealed and hugged her sister. "Yay! And don't worry we'll be back in plenty of time! Okay, so, I'll go tell the guys to get ready, we'll be at the stable okay? I'll saddle up Frost for you." Anna squealed again, hugged Elsa again, and exhaled with delight. "It's going to be perfect!

Elsa smiled earnestly. She lay in bed for a few minutes, taking the much rehearsed steps to wake up her mind completely before getting ready. She brushed back her hair, switched her powder blue night gown for her blue and black riding gear, and stopped by the kitchen for the picnic basket before meeting her bubbly sister at the stables. True to her word, the gray tinted mare named Frost was saddled, as was BuckBeak. They were just reining up Sven when Elsa caught Anna's eye. She held up the basket of provisions and Anna clasped her hands over her mouth.

"I totally forgot about that part!"

"You forgot the picnic stuff for the picnic?" Kristoff laughed, throwing a plaid blanket that had hay clinging to it at the foot of the sleigh. Anna huffed at the ice deliverer with such an exasperated look Elsa couldn't help but giggle behind her hand. Kristoff had become such a wonderful friend to Anna after they realized they were better as friends instead of a couple. He'd agreed when she told him they had rushed things (after making a few cracks about Hans first of course) and had actually found a girl from the market he had his eye on.

"It's not like you to forget food!" Olaf chipped in. "Hmm I wonder what it tastes like."

"You wanna try some?" Anna offered, removing the basket off of Elsa's fore-arm, touching it briefly as a silent thank you.

"Oh do I!" Olaf clapped his twigs together enthusiastically and waddled forward to retrieve his treat.

Anna rifled through the basket and pulled out a small piece of chocolate. "Now, what I'm about to give you is sacred, alright?" Kristoff and Elsa exchanged looks of amusement as she continued. "Hold up your right, uh, twig." Olaf did as he was told, giggling. "Now, repeat after me."

"After me." Kristoff laughed into his jacket sleeve.

"No, Olaf, don't say after me. I'm going to say something and repeat that, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Alright, I Olaf,"

"Alright, I Olaf,"

"Hereby accept this piece of Heaven,"

"Hereby accept this piece of Heaven,"

"With gratitude and honor."

"With gratitude and honor."

Content, Anna held out the bite sized brown candy, which Olaf accepted eagerly. He popped it into his mouth. The rest of them looked at him intensly, awaiting his unpredictable reaction. "Wow that's amazing!"

Anna opened her mouth, smiling smugly, to reply when Olaf's head detached itself from his body and spun around rapidly. Then it landed again with a soft *poof* and his stubby snowball legs began to run in place.

"Uh, you okay little buddy?" Kristoff asked, removing his hat and scratching his head."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, your feet?"

Elsa and Anna were both tilting their head as they looked at Olaf with both worry and hilarity. Olaf looked down and inhaled with a crack of his voice. Simultaneously his hands flew to his cheeks. "I guess they liked it!" He waved his arms zealously and began to run in tight circles.

"No more chocolate for him," Elsa whispered in Anna's ear, who wore a look of perplexion on her face. Sven snorted and stomped his foot into the ground impatiently.

"Oh alright," Anna conceded. "C'mon Olaf get in." It took another minute or two for his body to comply, but once Olaf and Kristoff were ready to go Anna go onto her horse. Elsa pet Frost's snout gingerly before mounting him.

"Good boy," she crooned, making his ears twitch. "Ready?" They began to trot, with Sven's group a bit ahead of the girls. Elsa took the time, trusting Frost to follow the leader, to take in the scenery which encompassed them. On her run from the townsfolk she hadn't much time to admire the landscape, and what she had seen was covered with the snow she had accidently unleashed on her kingdom.

Anna seemed to know what Elsa was thinking, as she commanded Buckbeak to move closer to them and said "It's pretty with all the leaves turning color isn't it?"

"Mm. Prettier that I can enjoy it with you though." Elsa smiled. Anna beamed, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.


End file.
